Torn in two
by serenityrain2233
Summary: will Hitomi fall for another man or will Van enter her life before it's too late? Does Hitomi have a past that she cant remenber? read find out leave reviews please. this is my story torn totally rerwitten so i hope you all enjoy bye now..
1. Chapter 1

**Torn **

**Chapter one**

It's been three years since there departure of one another.

What happens when the one you love is so far away from you that you can hardly stand it? Knowing that it would be next to impossible to ever see one another again and having your soul cry out in pain at night while the world around you is sleeping.

Hitomi looked outside her window of her newly acquired apartment looking up at the sky filled with stars wondering about him.

"Van, why did you send me back when you knew I wanted to stay with you?" She said letting her head hang walking away from the window shutting it and closing the curtains.

"You know Hitomi it's not healthy to still be thinking about him you're just going to make your self sick." Came the voice of her room mate Yukari.

"Oh Yukari I didn't know you were still up? I'm sorry what did you say?" Hitomi said to her friend.

"Come on Hitomi you can't fool me you're thinking about that Van guy you went on and on about when you came home after you had disappeared." She said sitting next to Hitomi.

"I don't know Yukari I just feel like I was meant to be with him that's all." She said looking back at the window.

"Well you know Hitomi look at it this was if you two were really meant to be don't you think he would have been born here on earth and not that place you called Gaea." Yukari pointed out to her friend. "Think about it Hitomi there are a lot of great men out there I say stop living in a fantasy world and start living your life and find a guy before it passes you by." Yukari said then got up and headed for her room leaving Hitomi to think about what she just said to her.

Hitomi sat there thinking till her eyes wouldn't stay open any longer then sleep took her over.

The next day she spent running errands not to mention her track practice then her music lessons when she finally got home she was beat and fell down on to the couch and shut her eyes.

"Boy Hitomi I think you will sleep tonight by the look of you." Yukari said walking into the room. "Oh by the way I'm going out tonight so don't wait up k'" Yukari said making her way into the kitchen.

"You're going out tonight since when you never told me." Hitomi said almost fuming.

"Well it was kind of a last minute thing Amono is in town and he asked me to go to dinner with him." She said with a blush on her face.

"Well what am I suppose to do while you're out having fun?" Hitomi asked with a huff.

"Well you could do what you always do sit at the window and pine for a guy that you swear that you were destined to be with but can never be with." Yukari said walking into her room slipping on a simple wine colored dress.

Hitomi just glared at her as she continued to walk on by.

"Good night Hitomi see you when I get home." Yukari said then the door was shut Hitomi still having the same look on her face long after Yukari was gone.

Hitomi then walked over to the window just like every other night.

"Is Yukari right am I just fooling myself to hang on to a dream that one day I'll be with Van again to dream that one day he'll come back for me? Maybe I should go out there and meet some one?" She said sighing. "Maybe Van has found some one else too?"

"Oh Van give me some kind of sign that you haven't forgotten me." She said out loud then letting her tears fall on the window sill then letting sleep take her over.

The next day when she woke up her neck hurt and was stiff she got up and looked around Yukari wasn't there she looked at her watch realizing she was running late she quickly changed and ran out the door then down the street to a near by coffee shop.

"You're late Kanzaki." Said a voice behind a counter as Hitomi rushed through the door.

"No I'm not I got two minutes left." She said quickly getting her apron and clocking in.

"Your lucky there little girl I didn't want to write you up." The man said walking back behind a door to the kitchen.

Hitomi then let out a big breath then leaned against the counter.

"Well I guess this is your lucky day." A voice said. Hitomi looked up to see a tall man with black hair standing there.

"Yeah I guess so." Hitomi replied to him. "It there something I can get you?"

"I'll have a hot coffee." He said watching the girl in front of him struggle with the cup he couldn't help but smile at her.

"There you go sorry about that." Hitomi said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it you know you remind me of some one. Any way my name is Darien." He said to her holding out his hand. Hitomi took it shaking it.

"My name is Hitomi." She said then a feeling hit her at the same time it hit him she quickly pulled her hand out of his.

"Well then have a nice day." She said leaving the counter Darien left the seen thinking about what had just happened.

"Who was that girl?" He said walking out the door with his coffee in hand.

After work Hitomi was walking down a crowded side walk when she passed two women one with aqua colored hair and one with blond when they passed each other the same feeling happened once again.

"Michelle did you feel that?" The woman said to her cousin.

"Yes Amara was it that girl?" Michelle replied.

They turned around a decided to follow her.

"Amara do you think that she could be her?" Michelle said softly.

"I don't know Michelle she doesn't look like her at all."

The next few days theses two followed her almost every where Hitomi went then one day while walling home from the coffee shop she walking into an ally and waited for them.

"What do you think your doing following me?" Hitomi said to them as the two turned the corner. "And don't play dumb with me you two have been following me for two days now so what do you want." Hitomi said waiting for an answer.

"We just thought that you might be some one we use to know that's all." Michelle spoke up.

"So you had to follow me for two days well am I who you thought I was or did you just waist your time?" Hitomi asked a little annoyed.

"We haven't decided yet." Amara said looking away from Hitomi.

"Well if you can't decide if I'm the girl you think I am I'm probably not her you think." Hitomi said. "Well this has been interesting and if you don't mind I need to get going I have a date tonight. She said with a smile.

"Really with who?" Amara asked.

"Well not that it's your business but with a guy named Darien." Hitomi said walking away.

Amara and Michelle looked at one another.

"So he thinks the same thing we do then?" Michelle said as they watched her walk away.

Later at Hitomi's apartment Yukari was watching Hitomi walk around like she was going some where she hadn't told her that she was going any where tonight.

"Hitomi what's going on you're acting like you got a date tonight or something but that can't be can it?" Yukari said teasing her.

"Well for your information I do have a date tonight." Hitomi said rubbing it into her friends face.

Yukari heard this and fell off of her chair she was sitting on.

"Are you serious?" Yukari said getting up off the floor.

Hitomi smiled at her friend she was quite a site there on the floor.

"Now if you're done down there I could use some help with my hair." Hitomi said helping Yukari off the floor.

"Sure Hitomi let me grab some things from my room." Yukari said then returned and started her hair.

After Hitomi's hair was done she walked into her closet and found a little black dress and slipped it on she then looked at her watch then looked at Yukari.

"Well I have 30 minutes to get to the restaurant." She said heading for the door.

"Wait one minute Hitomi you're meeting him there?" Yukari asked as Hitomi put her hand on the door handle to leave.

"Yeah I mean what if he turns out to be some crazy person I don't want him knowing where I live." Hitomi replied then out the door before Yukari could respond.

At the restaurant Darien was waiting for her he pulled out her chair then they ordered and talked for a bit not really about anything.

"So Darien I never did ask you hold old you were." She said looking into her glass of water.

"I'm twenty one and I guess I never asked you your age either." Darien replied to her.

"Oh well I'm eighteen I just got out of school a month ago." She said to him.

There food came then after that they left the restaurant Darien offered to walk Hitomi and she agreed then when they both got to Hitomi's apartment neither one knew what to say.

"So this is where you live." Darien said to her making her blush a little.

"Thank you for tonight Darien I had a really nice time." She said to him as she closed her eyes then she felt his lips touch hers then he pulled away and bid her good night.

"I hope I get to see you soon Hitomi." He said then walked away leaving her blushing and confused at what had just happened.

A week then went by and it seemed that Hitomi was falling for this Darien what did this mean for her feelings for the king she was in love with and longed to be with?

**well all this is chapter one on Torn I decided to start rewriting my old stories so I took this one and totally gave it a make over and change the story while I was at it so I hope you all like it tell me what you think please and leave a review bye now…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hitomi sat there at her window that night thinking about Darien looking up at the stars then out of no where a feather floated down landing on her window.

"Van…" She said in a whisper. "He's calling me. Why now why would he call me now I wander what could be wrong?" Hitomi thought about it then the good feeling about Darien came back to her and she walked to her room falling asleep rather quickly.

The next night was there Yukari walked up to Hitomi.

"Hey Hitomi why don't we go have some fun tonight just the two of us?" Yukari asked.

"That sounds like an idea lets do it." Hitomi said.

"Well what should we do?" Yukari said waiting for suggestions.

"Hey I have an idea let's go down to the beach." Hitomi said.

"Okay let's go." Yukari said both girls getting things they thought they would need. Hitomi got her swim suite not know Yukari had done the same then they were out the door. They got there and the sun was setting Hitomi built a fire and the two girls sat there talking just about stupid stuff something they had not done since there early days of high school.

"Hitomi don't you think were a little to old to me doing something like this." Yukari asked then looked over at her friend watching her lips curl into a smile.

"Hitomi what are you thinking?" Yukari quickly asked.

"No I don't think were too old to be doing this in fact…" Hitomi said getting to her feet and pulling off her shorts and taking off her shirt.

"Come on Yukari lets go!" She said laughing then started to run towards the water.

"Hitomi wait for me!!" Yukari yelled standing up and taking off her clothes running to the water after her friend. They splashed around for what seemed for ever laughing and having a good time while this was going on a pillar of light appeared Hitomi missing it completely it hadn't appeared very far from the girls in the park two male figures walked along hearing the girls laughter they followed till they saw the two splashing around laughing.

"Is it her?" one asked the other. "Is that Hitomi?"

"Yes, I believe it is Allen." Van responded to his previous question with a smile.

The two just stood there watching the girls and rather enjoyed what they saw.

The girls emerged from the water totally unaware any one was there.

"Okay Hitomi that is the last time I let you talk me into doing that." Yukari said with a laugh.

"And why is that?" Hitomi asked also replying with a laugh still in her voice.

"Ah because it's freezing…" Yukari said now with a chatter to her voice "

"Well sorry… for trying to be spontaneous and having fun." Hitomi said with sarcasm.

"All right I admit it was fun thanks Hitomi." They both put there clothes back on and put out the fire.

"It is so late where did the time go?" Yukari spat out of her mouth.

They started up the bank running into the tow men that had been watching for quite a while they two girls both fell to the ground and were so embarrassed laughing and apologizing at the same time.

"It's all right." Hitomi heard the voice she had been longing to hear for years when she looked up she saw the face shocked she just stared.

"Van, is that you?" Hitomi asked thinking that this was a dream like many others.

The young man nodded to her question helping her to her feet Allen helping Yukari to her feet.

"Van…" Hitomi said tears starting to fall from her eyes then she hugged him tight as if her life depended on it Van put his arms around his Hitomi.

Yukari was confused but figured out that this was Van who she'd been talking about all these years which got her thinking about Darien and what Hitomi planed to do about him Yukari could tell that she'd fallen for him but now her Van was here then there was the guy standing in front of her that looked exactly like Amono only with blond hair.

Later back at the apartment Van and Allen walked in not knowing what to do so they stood there while the girls changed there clothes they looked around observing things in the rather large room Yukari was the first one to come out.

"You know you can sit down." She commented to them on her way to the kitchen seeing that the answering machine was blinking she was about to push the button when she saw who had called it had been Darien so she backed away not wanting to cause Hitomi any problems. Hitomi came out to find the two men sitting on her couch.

"So Van, Allen what are you two doing here?" Hitomi asked not really knowing what to say.

"Why Hitomi I thought that would be obvious Van came to get you." Allen said to her making her blush.

"Hitomi can I see you in the kitchen for a moment please?" Yukari asked her friend.

The two watched her go into the kitchen.

"What is it Yukari" She asked seeing Yukari pointing to the phone Hitomi looked at it and gasped putting her hands over her mouth.

"You forgot about… didn't you?" Yukari spoke as quietly as she could. "What are you going to do? He left you a message and you can't play it with him here. Hitomi what is Darien comes over?" Yukari finished.

Hitomi then looked out at Van and Allen sitting there looking around at the room they were in Allen caught Hitomi looking at them then she quickly pulled her head back in the kitchen.

"Hmm." Allen said aloud.

"What is it Allen?" Van asked.

"Hitomi's acting strange don't you think Van? I think some things wrong." Allen said.

In the kitchen Hitomi held her hands covering her face.

"What am I going to do Yukari?" Hitomi asked her friend.

"Hitomi I have one question for you. Do you love Darien?" Yukari asked Hitomi.

A tear crept out then she broke down.

"Yes I do Yukari." Hitomi said trying to hold in her emotion.

"Who do you love more Van or Darien?" Yukari asked.

Hitomi didn't have and answer for that question.

Then the two of them walked out into the room.

"Hitomi is everything alright?" Van asked her as she and her friend came back into the room.

"Yes every thing is fine." Hitomi said just staring at him suddenly all the color faded from her face.

"Hitomi are you sure your alright" Yukari asked her knowing what was wrong but didn't like the way she looked making her concerned.

Hitomi looked at every one then it wasn't long till her eyes went in the back of her head van saw this and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hitomi!" every one said.

Hours later Hitomi woke up in her room it was dark except for the moon light that shown in the window she sat up holding her head.

"Was that all just a dream?" She asked her self in the dark room.

"Hitomi are you okay?" She head a voice ask her through the darkness it was Van it wasn't a dream he was really there then she remembered everything about Darien then a sick feeling.

"Yes I'm fine why?" Hitomi said.

"You're not fine Hitomi you passed out so tell me what's wrong." He said sitting on the bed taking her hand. She had to tell him this was her chance they were alone.

"Van I have something to tell you." She said fighting back tears. "Okay here it goes I didn't mean for this to happen Van but I met some one.

His head dropped still holding her hand.

"Do you love him?" Van asked her with sadness in his voice.

"I really don't know I like him a lot but…" Hitomi stopped pain surging through her head.

("Why does it hurt so much?") She thought to herself.

"Van…" She said.

"Hitomi? What's wrong?" He asked with concern realizing something was wrong.

"Van I don't fell very well." She said then hearing voices in her head almost like memories of some kind.

"Van I love you." She said passing out once again.

"Hitomi!" He yelled.

Yukari came in along with Allen.

"What happened?" Yukari asked Van worried.

"I don't know." He said watching Yukari walk over to her friend checking her out they both watched her intently.

"She's fine I think she just needs some rest." She said then left out a yawn. "Well I think I'm going to go to bed now. Allen you can follow me I'll show you where you can keep and Van I guess is going to stay here with Hitomi."

Then Allen and Yukari left the room.

**Well here is my next chapter hope you all like it please leave me a review and tell me if you like how I'm rewriting it or like the improvements or just like the story in general well till next time bye now…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning when Hitomi woke up she saw Van there sitting in a chair sleeping which touched her deeply he had sat up with her all night. She then looked at her clock and realized that she was going to be late for work then she looked closer near the clock was a note that read.

Hitomi I took the liberty of calling in work for you I thought you needed a day off wink, Yukari.

A smile lifted to her lips then she got up trying not to wake up Van. Heading for her closet she tripped over one of her shoes this defiantly woke up Van.

"Hitomi!!" He said looking around not seeing her he got off his chair then saw Hitomi on the floor.

"A Hitomi what are you doing on the floor?" Van asked walking over to her helping her up.

"Well Van its not like I planned on tripping over my shoe here." She said holding up the guilty shoe. Van could not help but laugh at her.

"Well Van I'm glad you think it's funny." She said turning her back to him and continued to her closet.

Van had a grin on his face watching her.

"What were you doing that you tripped over your shoe?" Van asked as Hitomi was pulling close out of her closet.

"I was trying not to wake you up." She continued saying as she looked for a top to go with her skirt.

"Oh I see you didn't do a very good job you know." Van said picking on her.

"Ha… ha… ha..." She said to him finally grabbing what she wanted and walking into her bathroom.

At this point Van didn't know if she were really mad at his comment or not so he was a little worried till she came out with a smile on her face she was gorgeous.

She sat down on the bed beside him.

"So Van what do you want to while you're here?" Hitomi asked.

Van didn't really know what to say then she took his hand and got up dragging him out of her room before other thoughts could take her over. They reached the living room to find Allen there sitting on the couch reading a paper dressed in earth close.

"Ah Allen… how did you?" Van Asked as Allen put the paper down.

"Let me guess Yukari got her hands on you am I right?" Hitomi said.

"Yes she was very insistent that I put theses on this morning." Allen replied.

Hitomi just looked at Allen for a moment.

"Allen where is Yukari right now?" Hitomi asked.

"In the kitchen why is there a problem." Allen asked.

"No Allen there's no problem here." She said glaring at the kitchen. Can you two excuse me for a minute?" She said walking in the kitchen.

"Ah I don't think Hitomi is very happy this morning." Van said in a low voice.

"What ever would have given you that idea?" Allen said sarcastically.

In the kitchen Hitomi stood behind Yukari silently. When Yukari turned around she was a little frightened bye the look she saw on her friends face.

"Good morning Hitomi how are you feeling this morning?" She said fidgeting.

"Oh I'm feeling just fine. I just saw Allen in the living room wearing Amono's clothes how is that even possible Yukari?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh well you see Hitomi I just happen to have some around that's all. She lied to her friend.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Hitomi questioned her.

"Well you see Hitomi it's just that I…." Yukari stopped.

"Am I gone that much Yukari that you have his clothes here!" Hitomi raised her voice not knowing that Allen and Van could hear her.

"Well Hitomi Amono told me to keep clothes here for when he visited you know he's not here all the time you know he lives in another country and I don't get to see him that often." Yukari defended her self.

"Oh Yukari I'm sorry I know it's got to be hard for it's just that…" Hitomi stopped mid sentence.

"Hey don't worry about it it's alright you have a lot going on right now. So shall we get Van some clothes as well?" She said putting a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

With that they walked into the living room together.

"Alright Van your next." Yukari said grabbing his hand dragging him down the hall.

"Wait a minute!! Allen, Hitomi!" He yelled as he disappeared into a room.

"She did that to you to didn't she?" Hitomi asked Allen as he sat there with a grin on his face telling Hitomi everything.

Yukari came out Van behind her.

"So Hitomi how does he look?" Yukari asked revealing Van to her and Allen.

Hitomi smiled along with Allen.

"Van you look different but good." Hitomi said.

"Alright then shall we go?" Yukari said opening the door.

"Ah where are we going?" Hitomi asked.

"It's a surprise come on lets go." Yukari said as the others followed her.

They got into the car and Yukari drove down to the coast where there were people all around them next to the beach area was a park where Yukari parked the car and found a spot laying a blanket down for them to sit.

"Yukari what are we dong here?" Hitomi asked in a whisper.

"Well I thought it would be fun." Yukari said to her giving her a nudge and a smile.

"That and we can't stay cooped up in our apartment all day with those two." she said with a smile.

They all sat down and Van and Allen looked around at all the strange people that lived on the Mystic moon and how allot of them barely wore any clothes.

Off into the distance were Amara and Michelle walking down the path in the park when Amara saw Hitomi.

"Amara what is it?" Michelle asked.

"Look over there." She said pointing at Hitomi.

"Oh my this isn't good. I wonder who that is with her." Michelle asked.

"I don't know but I don't like him. And Darien wont like this either." Amara said.

"Were still meeting him here today right? If that's the case we will find out what he thinks soon enough." Michelle said looking at Amara then both looking back at Hitomi and her black haired man that was with her.

"Well what are you two looking at?" A voice came form behind them.

They turned around to see that it was Darien.

"Darien it's you. Oh nothing in particular." Michelle said the Darien.

Darien then looked over to what they were looking at.

"Oh really it looks like you two are spying on Hitomi over there." Darien said to them.

"I think I'll go say hi to her and her friends." He said as he started towards the group on the ground that was talking.

Yukari saw him coming warning Hitomi.

"Hi there Hitomi. I saw you and thought that I would come and say hi." He said Amara and Michelle following behind him.

"Hi Darien... Hi Amara hi Michelle???" Hitomi said to the three. "I didn't know that you all knew each other." Hitomi said a little shocked to see them all together.

Van, Allen, and Yukari looked at the group that just approached them.

"Hitomi, can I talk to you for a minute? Please." Darien asked holding out his hand to help her up off the ground.

Van watched this not liking this one bit as she agreed and took his hand and followed him away form every one Amara and Michelle followed them.

"Yukari, who are those people?" Allen asked Van awaiting her question.

"Well you see Darien is well he's…" Yukari didn't want to finish her sentence.

"So that's him then." Van said.

"What are you talking about Van?" Allen asked.

"She told you?" Yukari asked Van shocked.

"Yes she told me." Van said.

"Told you about what?" Allen asked.

"She moved on Allen but told me that she still loved me." Van said to the knight.

"She hasn't been seeing him very long but I have to say ever since she started seeing him she isn't the same person. Hitomi has been having night mares and really bad headaches."

Yukari told to them. "And I really don't know who the two girls are they're new to me."

They then looked into the direction Hitomi had headed.

"So Darien what is it that you need to talk with me about?" Hitomi asked him.

He turned towards her and took her hands.

"Darien! What are you doing?" Hitomi asked him.

"Hitomi, it's time that you know the truth." Darien said to her Amara and Michelle came up behind them.

"Yes there is something you should know." Amara said to Hitomi as her and Michelle walked up.

"Okay what is it that I should know?" Hitomi asked.

Just as they were about to tell her screaming started up and people were running.

"What is that?" Hitomi said looking up into the sky.

It was then Yukari came running with Van and Allen right behind her.

"Hitomi what is going on?" Van asked her as they came running towards her.

Darien took her in his hands bye the arms.

"Hitomi stay here every thing will be alright. Amara, Michelle lets go!" Darien spoke to loudly.

"Darien, wait!" Hitomi yelled grabbing his hand. "What is going on!" she asked.

Van, take her now! Get her as far away from here as you can!" He yelled to Van.

"Darien, why what is it?" Van asked.

"Van trust me she is in danger here now go!!" With those words Darien disappeared into the crowed.

"You heard him Hitomi lets go!" Yukari yelled.

They all started running when a monster of some kind stood in front of them it wasn't long till another came along.

"So is it her?" One of them said asking the other.

"It has to be she has the same body readings all around her." The other said.

"So after all this time we will have our revenge!" they both yelled as they were going to attack.

"World Shaking!!!" Came a voice out of no where.

"I'll cover you get her out of here!" the women shouted.

Van looked at Allen and Allen looked at Van then all three looked at Hitomi.

"What is going on here?" Van yelled.

Then from the side an attack came knocking every one to the ground.

"Well Sailor Uranus it looks like were going to get our revenge after all these years every one looked up to see the monster had Hitomi by the throat.

"Hitomi!!!" Van yelled.

Then a rose came twirling at the monsters hand piercing it making the monster drop Hitomi to the ground once more.

It wasn't long till the masked man that through the rose was fighting the monster.

Van had run over to Hitomi Allen not far behind.

From the look of it Hitomi was hurt how bad they didn't know. Uranus came over.

"Van take her back with you she'll be safe with you for the time being."

"Yes, but you should know that these creatures will follow where ever she goes but know that we will be there to help protect her." A voice came from what seamed out of know where it was Neptune who stood bye Uranus's side. She must remember who she is she is the only one with the power to destroy them." Neptune finished.

"Now please take her before it's too late." Uranus pleaded with them.

"We promise to explain it. We will meet you on your planet." Neptune spoke.

Van picked Hitomi up and he and Allen ran Yukari not far behind.

When it was safe they stopped running.

"Please take care of her." Yukari said pleadingly.

Then a bright light came taking them back to Gaea.

"Well Van what was that all about?" Allen asked after landing back on there home world.

"I don't know but one thing is clear Hitomi isn't safe there." Van said.

"I wonder why those things were after her life that and who were those people protecting her?" Allen said both looking up at the mystic moon.

**Well here is my next chapter I hope you enjoyed it please tell me what you think I so very much want to know. Don't make me beg I want to really hear what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next day when Van went to check on Hitomi she still wasn't awake he looked at her with concern taking to her trying to get her to wake up but nothing worked he left her room running into Merle.

"Lord Van how is she?" Merle asked him with concern.

"She won't wake up Merle. Has Millerna arrived yet?" Van asked in despair in his voice.

"A scout just spotted her air ship she should be here soon." Merle said tying to raise his spirits.

Van then walked away head own then Allen walked up to him.

"Van, you know she's going to be alright." Allen said putting a hand on his shoulder." Allen spoke to him.

Then out of no where they looked down the hall to the sound of running. It was princess Millerna she was running.

"Where is she Van?!" I came as soon as I heard the news!" She yelled as she finally came to the two men standing there.

"She's in this room Princess." Allen told her she quickly entered the room shutting the door behind her. She walked over to Hitomi who was lying so still she looked as if she were dead. Millerna examined her she found nothing really wrong.

"There is nothing wrong so why isn't she waking up? It's almost as if…" Millerna spoke taking her pulse and found that it was very weak and noticed that her breathing was shallow as well.

"Hitomi what's wrong with you." She asked her sleeping friend.

Millerna opened the door Van, Allen and Merle was standing there waiting for good news but saw the look on the princess face.

"Millerna what's wrong?" Van asked.

"Well I don't know I found nothing physically wrong but her heart beat is slowing down and her breathing is very shallow I don't understand it." Millerna spoke the bad news out of her mouth and wished she hadn't and hung her head.

"So what you're saying is that she is slipping away and you have no explanation for it." Allen asked. "Well then I guess we wait for those that told us that they would meet us here." Allen finished.

Two days went by after that and Hitomi just seemed to be getting worse.

Then outside that castle walls a group of people showed up wearing strange clothing and were escorted to the throne room, they were wearing royal clothing

"King Van I present to you his Royal Highness Prince Endymion of the mystic moon."

Van's announcer presented.

Van's mouth dropped along with Allen who was standing near.

"Your highness my friends and I have traveled here to help the one you care about."

Van dismissed the entire court in order to discuss this matter alone.

"So Darien you're the prince of the mystic moon?" Van asked.

Darien smiled at him lifting his head.

"You have quite a group of friends behind you there Van said leaving his thrown.

"This is princess Amara, Princess Michelle, Princess Trista, Princess Hotaru, Princess Ami, Princess Rie, Princess Mina, Princess Lita, and this little one here is princess Rini.

"All of you are princess?" Allen asked.

"How is she Van?" Darien asked.

"Not good she hasn't been awake since we brought her here." Van said starting to walk out a door into a hallway.

"Follow me I'll take you all to her." Each one followed Van down the hall then up the stairs. Van opened the door for them and they all started to enter Van lingered behind with Allen.

"Van isn't it odd that, that little girl looked like Hitomi?" Allen asked him.

Van looked at her close and saw that they had the same face but the hair color and eye color were different.

"Yes it is strange." Van said both following the group in the room.

Van stood behind Darien.

"Her heart has been slowing down along with her breathing." Van told them.

Ami came forward taking her hand looking her over then took out some sort of device trying to find the problem.

"Van is right she's barley alive right now." Ami said letting her hand down gently.

She looked at Darien. Then looked at Van who didn't know what was going on.

"What's wrong Ami?" Darien asked.

"She isn't going to last much longer." Ami said with a sad face.

"No!" Amara yelled punching the wall next to her.

All the girls backed away from her knowing her anger it would seem.

"Darien you could save her." The little girl said looking up to the taller man beside her.

Van looked at Darien with question who were these people and what is there connection to Hitomi? He thought to himself.

"Van is there some where the girls could go for now." Darien asked Van nodding to the question Allen then escorted them to a room across the hall then returned. Ami was asked to stay.

"Why didn't you want them in the room what are you going to do?" Van asked.

"As there future king I do not want them to see me in a weakened state do you understand." Darien said to him then turned to Hitomi lying in the bed. He walked over sitting on the bed and taking her hand and closing his eyes then it started there was a yellow glow flowing through his body into Hitomi's body.

"Ami, why were you asked to stay?" Allen asked her.

"To monitor Darien's life energy." Ami said responding to the question.

"You mean this could kill him" Van said looking over to Darien.

"If he's not careful. Yes it could." Ami said lowering her head.

"Why does he care so much?" Allen asked.

Ami stopped and thought about what she was going to say.

"Well she's um…" Just as Ami was about to tell who Hitomi was to them all the castle shook beneath them the girls in the room next door ran out into the hall and looked out the near by window seeing that their enemy had followed them right to Hitomi/ Serena.

"Let's go scouts we have to protect our princess." Amara spoke loudly.

They all transformed running down the hall. Van, Allen and Ami opened the door to the noise.

"Ami stay here! We'll take care of this." Pluto stopped with Minnie moon bye her side which she turned to. "Minnie moon I want you to stay here please stay here with Ami she may need your help okay." Pluto said then continued on her way catching up to the others.

"Ami what is going on?!" Van shouted.

"The same monsters that attacked Hitomi on earth have found there way here the others are going to put up defenses around the city. Van I'm sorry you and every one here on Gaea had to get involved." Ami said to him.

"Why are they after her any way?" Allen asked as Ami entered the room with the little pink haired girl who had also transformed. She then ran over to where Darien was with Hitomi.

"Darien!!" She yelled hugging him. "We're under attack!" She hid her head in to his arm.

"It's going to be fine." He said weakly closing his eyes holding her tight.

When Ami walked over to the two she realized that Darien was now unconscious.

"Darien! Wake up!" She said shaking him.

Allen and Van walked over helping Ami get him off the bed on to the floor she checked to see if he were still alive.

"He's still alive thank God." Ami said.

Rennie walked over to Hitomi and asked her to wake up pleading to with tears.

It wasn't long till the earth was shaking they looked out the window.

"Oh no their breaking through the shield!" Ami gasped.

"Who is your enemy?" Van asked.

"W e really doesn't know but we do know that she's after the holder of the silver crystal the most powerful source of energy that has ever been known in the wrong hands it can destroy everything even this planet. Her name is queen Kantana who rules afar off planet we have never heard of before until now she's only sent her minions to attack the earth but here she has come herself look." She pointed out the window.

"It almost looks like a floating fortress." Allen and Van both said.

"So who is this crystal holder?" Allen asked.

"Well it's Hitomi." Ami said looking back noticing that Minnie moon was glowing she had a silver glow around her as did Hitomi.

"Okay what's going on now?" Van asked as the ground shook once more almost knocking them to the floor.

The glowing stopped then it wasn't long after Hitomi changed her hair was longer when her eyes opened they were now blue.

"Hitomi?" Van and Allen questioned as she sat up looking at the little pink haired girl then got out of the bed and walked over to the window no one word was spoken.

"Serena is that you? Do you remember anything?" She asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Serena looked at Ami and nodded but no words then she looked at Van almost ready to cry but did not shed once tear then her face got angry as she looked out the window one again then turned around and started walking out the door then stopped when she saw Darien she then continued to walk out the door at a fast pace.

"Serena, wait where are you going?" Ami yelled following her friend.

She stopped as her hand reached the handle.

"I'm going to do my duty." Serena said in a harsh tone as if she were very angry.

"Serena!!" Minnie moon yelled running after her followed by Van and Allen who were totally confused by this time their Hitomi is also these peoples Serena how this was possible they didn't know Ami followed as well.

"Serena please wait I don't think you're strong enough yet." Ami said stopping her.

"Van, please come with me." Serena asked hanging her head.

The two started to walk down the hall leaving Allen, Ami, and Minnie moon behind.

"What is it Hitomi?" Van asked turning a corner with her.

She stopped not wanting to look at him.

"Van, I'm sorry. This is probably so confusing to you." Serena said walking away from him. Van then grabbed her by the arm stopping her.

"Hitomi this is confusing but it doesn't change how I feel about you in the least." He pulled her close then gave her a passionate kiss then the ground shook once more breaking the shield Serena pushed Van away quickly then ran to where the scouts were they were all on the ground Van ran after her.

Serena knelt down to Mars as she opened her eyes.

"Serena is it really you?" Mars asked in a weak voice.

"Yes Mars it's me you all did you best now let me take it from here." Serena said with tears in her eyes and a weak smile. Serena then stood up as Van entered the room.

"Silver… eternal… power…!" Serena yelled transforming in front of Van who now has his mouth hanging open.

("She has wings?") Van thought to him self.

Sailor moon ran out of the doors as the others entered the room.

Van and the others helped the scouts on to there feet.

Out side sailor moon faced her enemy.

"Come down and face me queen Kantana!!" Sailor moon shouted.

Then a bright light came from the fortress that floated above Fannala revealing the queen that dared attack an unknown planet.

Well sorry for the wait every one but things have been so hectic lately it's like have no time to do anything these days' thanks for being so patient I hope you like this new chapter please leave me a review thanks till next time bye now…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So little princess you finally want to challenge me?" Kantana said with a clam voice.

"I'll tell Kantana I'm a lot stronger than you think." Sailor moon said to Kantana.

"What ever you say princess" Kantana said with a laugh. "The last I heard was that you were a coward. You ran away after you fight with Galaxia now why was that sailor moon?" Kantana asked with a grin on her face. "Well I'm here to except your challenge so pick your weapon moon brat." Kantana finished.

Sailor moon held out her staff and it became a sword that glowed with purity having a gold bottom with the moon symbol on it.

"How nice is that the sword you used to fight Galaxia?" Kantana asked mocking her opponent drawing her sword as well.

The swords clashed the battle had begun between good and evil once again.

Inside the castle every one heard the clashing steel meeting steel they all rushed to see what was going on for they all knew Sailor moon had gone out side.

"Sailor moon!" Uranus yelled worried about her.

"Is this what the battle with Galaxia looked like I wonder?" Ami said out loud.

Van and Allen watched Sailor moon intrigued they recognized the technique it was a combination between both Allen and Van's technique.

"Well I guess she would have picked up something bye watching each time we fought." Allen said only so Van could hear.

"So Sailor moon it seems that you have gotten better since your last battle how interesting." Kantana said mocking her.

"Are you going to fight or just talk?!" Sailor moon said irritated with Kantana.

The clashing went on and on.

"Hey Sailor moon, do your friends know what a coward you are? Why don't I tell them?" Kantana said distracting knocking her to the ground.

"When I defeat you I'll finish them all off then destroy your planet including this one.

"No I won't let you do that!!!" Sailor moon yelled getting up pushing Kantana back.

"Is that all you got princess?" Kantana said egging her on.

"You're a disgrace to your mother you do not deserve to rule. You're pathetic princess"

Kantana said as Sailor moon dropped her guard for a moment and that's all she needed to strike her sword went through Sailor moons upper left shoulder everyone was shocked when this happened they were all silent as there leader fell to the ground. Kantana walked over the fallen princess who was on her knees.

"Well, well Sailor moon this looks familiar don't you think? Galaxia should have wont that battle not you?" Kantana said about to give the last blow when sailor moon closed her eyes with all her strength picked up her sword and thrust straight through Kantana as she lifted her sword. Kantana then fell back her minions picking her up right away.

"She should have known how this was going to end then." Sailor moon said as they retreated with they're queen while sailor moon stood up and started to walk towards her friends.

"Hitomi are you alright?" Van asked she kept walking almost in a daze.

"Sailor moon are you alright?" Ami asked she just kept walking she made it through the doors then took a hold of her shoulder and grimaced in pain then walked up to her room and locked the door every one followed and knocked on the door but would not answer.

"Van maybe she just needs to be alone?" Allen said after the last knock to her door.

Every one walked away after that except Allen who was worried he saw the wound it was bad he then pulled out a key to Hitomi's room he looked around making sure no one was around then with a click the door was open and her quietly walked in.

When he closed the door behind him he walked through the hall leading to the main room to her sweet the room was dark the only light there was, was that of the moon he looked closer then saw a little light under a door it was her wash room. He walked as quietly as possible and opened the door Hitomi was there pealing off a bandage looking at the wound.

"Not again at least it didn't nick my heart this time." He heard her say.

The blood was still running down her arm she then got weak and dizzy almost falling to the floor but didn't make it there because Allen had caught her.

She looked up at him blinking her eyes not really caring he was there in her bath room.

"Hitomi." Allen said as her eyes shut.

Allen then took it upon him self to clean the wound and bandage it Allen stayed with her till she woke up he wanted to make sure she was alright before he left he went to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Allen, please don't leave." She said stopping him.

He sat on the bed and Hitomi sat up to talk with him.

"You should rest you know." Allen said to her.

"I know but I'll be fine. I'm always alright." She said with a sad face.

"So you want to tell me what all that was about earlier?" Allen asked.

Hitomi looked up at him then got up off the bed and walked out on to her balcony and Allen followed her with concerned.

"She's right I am a coward that ran away form my responsibilities Allen. I was the one who caused my self to loose my memory." Hitomi admitted.

"Why would you do that Hitomi?" Allen asked.

"I was tiered of all the fighting Galaxia had destroyed every thing that I held dear. I guess I was a little selfish I… I wanted a chance to live a normal life." She said not looking at Allen.

"The others don't understand that everything depends on me the wait of an entire world rests on my shoulders now it seems your world does to. This battle isn't over yet Kantana will be back. Allen I don't want to do this any more the tears started to fall to Allen saw this and took her in his arms and caressed her head she was holding him as if her very life depended on it.

"Hitomi…" Allen whispered she then fell asleep in his arms he then picked up and put her in her bed then left her room when he closed the door behind him Amara was leaning on that wall out side the door.

"So how is she Allen?" She said calm with he eyes closed.

"She's fine she's sleeping now." Allen spoke then went to walk away.

"You know her future has already been written." Allen stopped at this and turned towards Amara.

"What do you mean by that?" Allen said a little angered.

"Her and Darien are destined to be together that's what I mean this thing that she has with Van will never happen now that she's back to being our Serena they will return to earth and become husband and wife and rule the earth together as king and queen." Amara said still leaning against the wall still calm as ever.

"We'll see about that Amara." Allen said turning away then walked calmly down the hall.

"Allen you should know that small lady is there daughter!" Amara shouted down the hall stopping him in his tracks then he continued down the hall.

The next day Van saw Allen he was thinking about something and Van could tell just by the look on his face.

"Allen what's going on what you thinking about?" Van asked bringing Allen back from where he was.

"About Hitomi and what she told me last night." Allen said to his friend.

"You talked to her?" Van asked.

"Van, there is something wrong she defiantly not the same Hitomi we remember. I understand why she was so upset with destiny and fate before she left." Allen said to Van. "Amara said something to me last night. She told me that her future has already been written that she belongs with Darien." I told her that we shall see." Allen told Van.

Van was disturbed by this information.

"So Hitomi is okay then." Van asked Allen.

"Yes she's fine." Allen said to him.

"What about her wound." Van asked.

"It looked pretty bad but she told me not to worry about it." Allen said.

They both went up to check on her when they entered her room Hitomi was yelling at some one it was Amara.

"I told you Amara I don't care about that! I will live my own life! I will not let destiny rule my life now get out!!! Now!!" Hitomi yelled at the top of her lungs Amara leaving the room passing Van and Allen.

"This is your fault." She said looking at Van then leaving the room slamming the door behind her.

"Hitomi how are you?" Van asked almost afraid to get any closer to her.

"Hi Van hi Allen sorry you had to hear that." She spoke softly ashamed at how she had yelled at Amara she never should have done that she knew that she was only worried about her and the future.

"Hitomi how is your shoulder?" Van asked. Hitomi smiled at him.

"It's alright Van she said turning around walking out on to the balcony giving Allen the signal that she wanted to be alone with Van for now.

"I'll go standout side." Allen said as he left.

Van walked out side with Hitomi he saw she was holding her shoulder.

"I thought you said it was fine." Van said leaning on the banister looking at Hitomi.

"It will be." She said no longer smiling. "Van, do you ever get tired of ruling? What I mean is do you ever wish that you could be a normal person with out this big responsibility?" She asked him looking out over the garden.

Van didn't know what to say. "Well some times I guess so. But then I think about my father and mother before me who left me the reasonability and I wouldn't want to let them down.

Hitomi listened to his words closing her eyes thinking about what he was saying.

"Van I want to stay here with you" She said shocking him. "I want to be your wife." Hitomi said looking at him her eyes were so intense there face got closer and closer ending up in a kiss a very passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended both were blushing not knowing what to do or say next.

"What about Darien" Van asked. "I thought you two were meant to be together?"

Hitomi looked away from him after his words.

"Van there is something you must know." She spoke not wanting to tell him. "Van Small lady is I and Darien's daughter she's here from the future." Hitomi said with a sad tone.

"Then wouldn't that mean she won't exist if you and I?..." Van stopped looking at Hitomi her eyes were closed thinking about what she would be giving up to be with him.

"You're will to give that up for me…" Van said to her.

"Van what would live bee with out being with the one you truly loved?" Hitomi looked at him tears in her eyes. "Be sides Rennie is from the 30th century where I'm form that's like a thousand years away from now." She said watching his reaction.

"A thousand years!?" Van said shocked.

**Well here is chapter five now that things at work will slow down I should hopefully get this fic done soon then I can start the sequel well till the next chapter bye now…**

**Oh and I want to say a big thank you to those of you who have left a review it lets me know that I'm doing a good job, and I want to apologize for any confusion that might have happened Hitomi and Serena are the same person in this fic for future reference. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"A thousand years!?" Van said shocked.

Hitomi then explained everything to Van clearing that matter he was still a bit confused but who wouldn't be after that.

"So this means that you won't get any older?" Van asked her.

"No Van it just means that after my thirtieth birthday I will look the same but I'll still get older." Hitomi explained to him. Van then took her hands into his.

"Hitomi this changes nothing about how I feel for you. Hitomi will you marry me." Van asked her she closed her eyes tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Van asked her.

"Do you know how long I have waited to here that Van?" She said to him eyes still closed.

"Then is your answer yes?" He asked hopeful.

"Please understand that I can't answer you right now Van. I want to say yes with all my heart and I would give up everything and anything to be with you forever Van." Hitomi spoke solemnly and turned away from him he then put his arms around her both wishing that this moment could last forever.

Later that day Hitomi walked the halls and found Darien's room and walked in and saw him in his bed she walked over to him trying not to wake him she looked at him and remembers something she told her cat Luna something about watching Darien sleep and saying that he looked like a sweet little child she went to touch his cheek then went to leave but was stopped by Darien she turned to him shocked.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Hitomi said to him as he opened his eyes. Out side the door Merle and Rennie were walking down the hall together when they heard talking and decided to listen in.

"I was but I felt your hand." He said sitting up still holing her hand.

The two out side took a peak through the door to see what was going on Merle didn't like what she was seeing Rennie on the other hand was happy.

Darien got bold and pulled her down on the bed with him taking her into his arms and kissing her Hitomi gently pushed away.

"I was told you regained your memory Serena." Darien said.

"Who told you that Darien?" she said looking away from him.

"Rennie told me when I woke up why?" Darien asked.

"I see..." Hitomi said.

"What's wrong you do remember right?" Darien said to her watching her profile.

"I only have bits and pieces to go by." She finally said to him then looked at him.

"You do remember our love don't you?" Darien asked hopeful.

"Yes I do…" She said closing her eyes. "Darien I need to talk to you about that. "Darien I love you but I also love Van and I have thought about it a lot and my love for…" She stopped hearing the door creek both girls falling through interrupting what she was about to say to the man in the bed still holding her hands.

"Merle, Rennie what are you doing?" Hitomi said a little upset with them spying like that. She looked at Darien and smiled.

"Darien we'll finish this later alright. You get some rest okay." Hitomi said and got up to leave.

"Yes I will Serena but what about you that battle I know took a lot of you." Darien said to her.

"I'll be fine Darien I promise." Hitomi said as she walked out the door pushing the girls out as well shutting the door behind them.

"Merle I need to talk to Rennie alone please." She said giving Merle the hint to leave.

Merle walked away but only around the corner she wanted to know what was going on so once the two started walking she followed them they ended up out in the garden. Merle hid behind a bush Allen walked by.

"Merle what are you doing?" He said crouching down beside her then saw Hitomi and Rennie standing side by side.

"Sh…" She said looking at Allen. "Look Allen look how much they look alike they look like sisters." Merle said in a whisper this statement brought back a memory for Allen about his son Chide Millerna thought that they looked like brothers when they were father and son in reality.

The girl that was almost Hitomi's height started to cry Hitomi turned to look at her.

"Rennie what's wrong?" Rennie through herself into Hitomi's arms Hitomi then slowly hugged her back.

"Oh Rennie its okay tell me what's wrong?" Hitomi asked the girl that was sobbing in her arms.

"Oh mama I thought I was never going to see you again…" She said through her sobs.

"Allen did you hear what I just heard?" Merle asked. "That girl called Hitomi mama. But that can't be right." Merle said still listening intently.

("We had to hear wrong that girl is about 13or 14 years old.") Allen thought to himself.

"Oh Rennie I'm sorry," Hitomi said to her. "Calm down Rennie you know what happens when you get like this." She said trying to get her to stop crying.

"Serena we've been looking for you for almost five years. What happened to you?" Rennie asked her.

"Rennie come with me." Hitomi said then sat down on a bench under a tree Rennie followed.

"Rennie you saw what happened yesterday right?" Hitomi asked and Rennie nodded to her.

"Serena is that what happened between you and Galaxia all those years ago?" Rennie asked.

"I always knew you were smart Rennie just not that smart." Hitomi said with a grin.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Rennie said folding her arms and looking away form Hitomi.

"You know I didn't mean anything by that right?" Hitomi said looking at her worried.

"I know I just wanted you to sweat." Rennie said turning back around smiling at her.

"Rennie that reason I wanted to talk with is that since were here things are going to be different the people here don't know me as Serena they only know me as Hitomi." She said to Rennie.

"So they can't know who I am to either right." Rennie asked with sadness and anger in her voice.

"Rennie, please don't be angry." Hitomi said to her.

"It's almost like before. Serena you made me a promise remember. " Rennie said tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

"Rennie I…" Hitomi stopped.

"You promised that we would grow up together you promised that we would share all of our dreams together Remember!!" Rennie yelled at her Hitomi stayed silent listening to her words.

"I remember Rennie." Hitomi finally said to her.

"Serena, tell me the truth are going to stay here when this is all over?" Rennie asked watching her face and her reaction to the question.

"You don't have to answer the question mama the answer is written all over your face. Tell me mama is he worth loosing me over if he is then it was true what the doom phantom told me back then you really didn't love me at all did you!!!" Rennie said running off tears streaming down her face leaving Hitomi crying as she watched Rennie run off in tears she fell to her knees her face in her hands crying.

Merle and Allen watched it all unfold and felt bad for there friend they could see how painful this was on her.

"Poor Hitomi I wish there was something we could do for her Allen." Merle said in a sad tone.

"This is tearing her in two Merle look at her its taking a toll on her." Allen said pointing something out to Merle.

Hitomi got her composer and got up to walk inside the palace when a sharp pain hit her knocking her back on her knees.

"No… not now…" She said getting back on her feet walking to the castle. Allen told Merle to go find Rennie and try to talk with her and he was going to follow Hitomi to make sure she was alright after seeing her fall to the ground in pain. When Hitomi opened and close the door to her room she saw Darien waiting for her.

"Darien what are you doing here?" She asked hiding her pain.

"I just thought we could finish our talk now that's all." He said to her as she walked closer to the bed to sit down.

"Darien this isn't a good time you were right I should have taken it easy and rested I'm so tired right now so could we talk some other time please." Hitomi said almost pleading with him.

Darien looked at her there was something wrong but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Alright, but are you sure your alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired that's all." She said hoping he would leave.

"Okay later then." He said then started to walk out of the room when he got a feeling as he passed her he turned to catch her as she was passing out right at that moment Van and Allen both entered the room and saw Hitomi in Darien's arms.

"Serena!!!" Darien yelled with concern then while holding her he saw the blood.

Van and Allen rushed over as fast as they could.

Darien then put her in Van's arms and called Ami on his communicator telling her to get up to Serena's room right away.

"Hitomi wake up please wake up…" Van spoke to her. Hitomi's eyes flickered open then closed.

Ami and Millerna made there way up to Hitomi's every one waited out side the room for any kind of news about her condition.

Amara was the first to make a comment as she paced.

"This isn't good guys something is wrong I just know it. Kantana will be back to attack again and our leader is down!" Amara said punching the wall next to her.

Moments later Millerna walked out every one looked at her for some good news.

"Millerna what's wrong?" Van asked nervous he to sensed something wrong with her as well but didn't say it.

Millerna looked every one.

Ami and I both agreed that she should be fine but she shouldn't move for at least three days for some reason the wound she received during her fight with Kantana has reopened and we can't get it to close.

Merle and Allen looked at one another thinking the same thing.

"What do you mean you cat get the wound to close Millerna?" Mina spoke up with worry.

"We can't explain it Ami and I have both tried and each time we try it just reopens" Millerna said closing her eyes. There is nothing any of us can do for her excepted wait on her it's almost like something is tearing the wound open.

Millerna walked away to retreat to her room the others all doing the same all but Van who followed her.

"Millerna your worried that she won't be alright why" Van asked.

She stopped at his words.

"How do you know what I'm thinking Van?" Millerna asked him turning to meet his gaze.

"I have known you long enough to know what your facial excretions mean." Van pointed out to her. "So what do you think is wrong?" Van asked her as she hung her head.

"Like I said the wound won't close. It's like something keeps ripping it open." She stopped and looked down. "Van the wound is just above the heart and if I had to guess at this Hitomi her self is doing this to her self." Millerna said softly not wanting to admit it.

"Why would she do that?" Van said asking no one in particular.

"Well this is a guess but maybe she is struggling more that what any of us know about her memory being restored to her. I seen the way Dairen been looking at her the worry on his face for her Van it's the same as you which means they were once in love." Millerna spoke up.

"You figured it out?" Van stated.

"It wasn't hard to do only an idiot wouldn't see it." Millerna said not really meaning Van was.

"So… what should we do?" Van said.

"Like I said we can't do anything Van its all up to her." Millerna said to him bring the hope level down tremendously.

**Well here is chapter six I hope you all like it please let me know so I know I'm going in the right direction. Well till next chapter bye now…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Later that night Millerna took Ami's place watching over Hitomi and wasn't long till Van came in to see how Hitomi was doing.

"Van you know that you really shouldn't be here right now but I won't ask you to leave either." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Millerna." Van said walking over to Hitomi.

He looked at her sleeping then her wound.

"It looks pretty bad." He said out loud.

"Van I believe that she's going to be alright I mean she's always made it remember." Millerna said to him then he turned to look at Millerna.

They both looked at the Hitomi who started to talk in her sleep.

"She's talking in her sleep." Van said.

"She's been doing that all night Ami said. What she has said since I've been in here with doesn't make sense at all to me. If I have to guess what it was about I would say it's about the battle between her and this Galaxia person we keep hearing about." Millerna said explaining to Van.

Hitomi was dreaming of that battle where she was loosing then when Galaxia was about to strike her down it was no longer Galaxia it was Kantana.

"Meet your fate white moon!" Kantana said to her. "If I were you princess I would wake up and look out you window you poor excuse for a leader!" Kantana said bringing her sword down.

Millerna was explaining to Van that Ami had gave her something to sleep and that she should be out for hours when Hitomi sprung up form her bed sweating and breathing hard.

"Hitomi its okay you were just having a dream." Millerna said trying to get her to lie down.

"You don't understand she's here!" Hitomi said frantic. She then pushed Millerna aside and walked out on to her balcony.

"Hitomi your wound!" Millerna yelled at her.

Van and Millerna both followed her out on to the balcony.

"See Hitomi there is no one out her." Millerna said Van on the other hand kept looking around there was a feeling in the air that something was about to happen.

"She's here I know she's here I can feel it." Hitomi said looking up to the sky.

Then from the clouds a beam shot down directly at them Hitomi turned to them with a look of panic.

"Van Millerna! Get down!" Hitomi said throwing herself at them knocking them to the ground absorbing the blast.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" They both yelled getting out from underneath her. They both looked behind them then felt Hitomi move getting up holding her head.

"Hitomi you're alright!" Millerna said grabbing her friend in a hug.

"Yeah… I'm pretty tough." Hitomi said breaking the hug.

Van looked at her in shock that she recovered that quickly.

All of them got up looking up to the sky revealing Kantana she was in the air with wings that were like a bats wings with a black color to them. She had the most evil look and her face looking down at Hitomi.

"Well I hope I got your attention now." Kantana said mockingly to Hitomi who was just looking at her. Out of nowhere she flew towards Hitomi directly Hitomi didn't flinch on bit and at the last second just before the sword would have struck her Hitomi crossed her arms in front of her repelling Kanata's strike throwing her back.

Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune rushed in the room.

Van looked too had come in the room.

"Where are the others?" Van yelled at them.

"Making sure your people are safe!" Hitomi heard this it was like the time when Zaibach attacked when she first came to this world four years ago.

("No I won't let this happen to Van again not because of me.") Hitomi thought to her self. Hitomi was angered by this and this time she actually had the power to do something. Hitomi walked away as they were talking out to the balcony.

"Silver… Eternal… Power…!" They all hear Hitomi yell then seeing her transform it was then Van and Millerna saw wings burst out of her back Uranus and the others started yelling at her while running to stop her but it was to late she took off into the sky to face Kanata.

"No she's not strong enough yet!" Pluto said hanging her head.

They all watched as Sailor moon engaged the battle.

"How dare you attack my loved ones Kanata for this you will pay. I will end this right here right now!" She said looking at her with a death stare.

"Oh is that so. I see your wound has not healed yet and mine is completely healed. So much for you being the most powerful scout that there is." She said mocking her.

"You have no idea how powerful I can be Kanata." Sailor moon said with calmness.

Then they heard a shout.

"Moon crystal power!" Minnie moon yelled attacking Kanata.

"Minnie moon no!" Sailor moon shouted the scouts that heard this ran to the roof of the castle along with Van who had told Millerna to stay where it was safe.

"Why you little brat!" Kanata yelled sending a beam into her direction sailor moon tried to get there before it hit her but was too late the blast of energy hit her when sailor moon got there Minnie moon was on the ground and not moving she picked her up holding her sobbing into her body. The others got there and couldn't believe what had happened.

Pluto waked over to her every one else slowly walked over Van leaned down putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Rennie…" She said sobbing.

"Sailor moon…" Minnie moon spoke softly as Sailor moon was holding her close.

Sailor moon pulled her away to hear what she had to say.

"Sailor moon… I love you mama…" Minnie moon said then her eyes closed as her body went limp.

Sailor moon placed her down on the ground getting up still tears running down her face.

"She's going to pay!!" Sailor moon yelled taking off once more up to where Kanata was in the air.

"Sailor moon!!" Saturn yelled no one had ever seen her like this before and were worried for their princess Van looked down at the little girl that was her future daughter. 'She's going to kill her." Van said aloud.

"She can't sailor moon doesn't kill." Pluto said.

In the air sailor moon brought out her sword.

"You think this is funny that this is a game! You're about to see that it isn't!" sailor moon said charging her fighting with everything she had to the point Kanata fell from the sky to the ground sailor moon was about to bring a final blow when she realized that Kanata wasn't the one she was fighting it was the chaos that had controlled Galaxia she remembered that she didn't kill Galaxia like Kanata said she saved her from chaos that controlled her.

"Finish me off now Sailor moon! Kill me!" Kanata said testing her.

Sailor moon stalled blinking and shaking her head bringing her sword down.

"You are a fool Princess of the white moon." Kanata said thrusting her sword into sailor moons side causing her to fall again in her knees Kanata getting back up on her feet.

"Now I will finally finish you and I will finally have the silver crystal!" Kanata said where all could hear.

Sailor moon reached for her tiara that started to glow with power and in a last a tempted threw it into Kanata's abdomen then sailor moon heard Kanata's screams as the tiara went straight through her killing her as she fell to the ground.

Sailor moon held her side that had been ripped open her transformation disappeared and she again brought out her wings flying up to the roof where she had left Rennie.

"Serena I'm sorry but she's gone." Pluto said. Serena took Rennie into her arms and closed her eyes. Van was watching closely along with everyone else.

"Like I said I have more power than any one would guess." Hitomi said to the others her body glowed silver then Rennie's body did as well when the glow left them Rennie gasped for air every one was amazed at what just happened.

"Serena." Rennie said hugging her tight

"Oh Rennie…" Hitomi said.

Van saw this and now he knew why her wound wouldn't heal she was being torn into between her love for him and her love for her daughter.

Hitomi got up to walk when she began to fall Van caught her before she fell on to the roof of the castle.

**Well here is chapter Seven I think I'm only going to do one more chapter then I'll start the sequel but I was hoping for more reviews telling me what people honestly think I'm not afraid of what you have to say I can take it trust me. Well till chapter eight bye now…. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next day Hitomi woke up and she was alone so she thought she pushed the covers off then tried to get up out of the bed when a sharp pain struck her making her sick to her stomach. She held the wound on her left then realized that her side hurt as well.

"Serena you need to rest." Darien said rushing to her side.

"Darien… what happened?" Hitomi asked.

"You don't remember?" He questioned her.

"It hurts I don't feel so well." She said falling into his arms.

"Oh Serena I thought that I was going to loose you." He whispered into her ear helping her back into her bed.

Hitomi looked around the room.

"Rennie how is Rennie?" She asked worried.

"She's fine you saved her." Darien said realizing she did remember everything so her forgetting about Van wasn't going to happen.

"What about Kanata?" She asked hoping it was just a dream that she had, had.

"She's dead Serena." Darien said to her.

"It was me wasn't it, I killed her didn't I?" Hitomi said.

Darien nodded then watched her reaction.

"Darien, could I be alone please?" Hitomi asked Darien.

"I don't think you should be alone right now Serena." Darien said sitting on the bed.

Hitomi laid back down in the bed in pain and closed her eyes falling back to sleep. Darien caressed her face the door opened Van walking in Darien not hearing any one come in leaned down kissing her lips Van saw this not knowing what to say but just stared.

"Serena, I'm so glad you're alright" He said lifting from her lips.

"You know Darien she would prefer to be called Hitomi." Van said walking in to the room with narrowed eyes not please at what he witnessed.

"Van you and I need to talk shall we step out side." Darien spoke leading the way out of the room. When the door was shut Darien started to speak.

"Look Van it's obvious that we're both in love with her am I right?" Darien said not looking at Van.

"Van I have made a decision after talking to Rennie that well it would be best that all of us should just walk away and leave you two alone." Darien said looking at the wall.

Van couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Van asked.

"Van I know the reason why her wounds aren't healing and it's because her own heart is being ripped in two I know she wants to stay with you but she's wrestling with her duty to return and become who she was born to be. She was born to rule the earth by my side.

And I know that she loves you and me as well not to mention she loves Rennie. Rennie told me about the fight they had the other day.

This was news to Van she had never told him about a fight between her and her daughter.

Van looked at Darien and could tell that he really didn't want to leave with out her.

"Why are you just going to go I can't believe you say that you love her when you won't fight for her?" Van said not believing what he just said to the man that could take her back with him to the mystic moon.

Darien looked at him in shock.

"Van it would only cause her pain, pain that I would not wish upon her." Darien spoke to him. "Van when you love some one if you really love them some times you have to know when to let them go." Darien said with a smile then started to walk away. "I'll be gone to marrow Van." He said disappearing into the shadows.

Van then walked back into Hitomi's room and looked at her there sleeping.

("But if Hitomi doesn't return that means Hitomi's daughter Rennie wont exist can I let her do this?") Van thought to himself he had seen the passion and determination she had to save Rennie.

He sat out on Hitomi's balcony looking up at the mystic moon that hung in the sky wandering if this was right should he be the reason why she would abandon he life her family her duty to who she was to become.

Hitomi woke up later that night seeing Van out on the balcony and got up to join him.

"Van…" She said sitting down beside him.

"Hitomi I think you should go home." Van said with regret.

"Van, why would you tell me to go home?" Hitomi said looking at him.

"You're worried about Rennie aren't you?" She said with a smile. "Look Van I made my choice I'm not leaving you and this time you can't send me home. Van look at me." She said gaining his gaze. "Van what can a life with out love be like? Would you really want to live a life with out me in it? Would you want me to live my life with out you? With out love if that is your wish then I'll do as you ask."

Van couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hitomi you know I want you. I've wanted you for so long now." Van said then Hitomi put a finger on his mouth quieting him.

"Then let in you're your life…" She said then kissing him softly on the lips.

They embraced things leading into other things they stayed together long into the night.

The next morning Van awoke to Hitomi next to him he watched her sleep how her hair fell around her face.

Van left the bed and got dressed when he left Hitomi opened her eyes and thought he had left the room she got up walked around her room then walked in front of a mirror she opened her robe to look at her wounds. Looking at them she almost cried she had put her self and her body through so much she closed it and went to leave her room when she did she ran into Darien who was heading out ready to leave.

"Serena… What are you doing?" Darien asked pulling her back looking in her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hitomi said back at him.

"Well I'm ah…" He stumbled for the words.

"Your leaving aren't you? You were going to leave with out saying a word weren't you?"

Hitomi said upset at him.

"Serena I thought it would be best if I left." He said looking at her.

"Well just like always thinking you know what's best for me!" Hitomi said to him very up set.

Van noticed that Hitomi was gone when he got back to the bed then he heard voices in the hall it was Hitomi talking to some one he cracked the door so he could hear she was talking to Darien.

"You know Darien what you don't tell people is that our relation ship was in trouble before I disappeared." Hitomi said turning from him folding her arms.

"Remember you're the one who chose to walk away from me and I know that others remember that."

Darien was about to say something when Hitomi stopped him.

"Yeah I know you were trying to protect me while you were ripping out my heart." She said rather loud in his face.

"Listen I don't want to fight with you Serena I'm leaving alright!!" Darien said shouting at her. "I thought you got passed that?" Darien said to her. "Good bye Serena." HE said hugging her tight "You know I will miss you Serena." He said pulling her away. "One more thing before I go I want Rennie to stay with you here there are things she still needs to learn from you." He said to her. And there are things you need to learn from her as well." He finished.

"But Darien what are you talking about." Hitomi said confused she watched him walk away form her.

"Serena, please get well soon." He said walking away down the hall.

He had known she was still in pain not to mention she wasn't feeling well even though she was hiding it.

"Darien… good bye…" She whispered.

Hitomi turned to go back into her room when she opened it Van was standing there.

"Van… there you are I was looking for you." Hitomi said.

"So what was that all about Hitomi?" He asked.

"So you heard all of that did you?" Hitomi said. Well to be honest I have know idea what he was talking about Van.

Van realized that she really didn't know what all that was about with Rennie staying here with her.

Later that day Hitomi and her friends said there good byes to one another along with Rennie. They all exchanged hugs.

"Serena, remember if you ever need us again were there" Rie said to her giving her the longest hug possible with tears streaming down her face. "And you were right about Chad I did kiss him and that's who I'm with now thank you Serena." Rie said letting go tears still in her eyes.

"Small lady you need to mind Serena while you're here and you need to Respect Van and the others do you hear." Trista said to her and she nodded.

Then in a flash they all transformed and were gone from site.

It wasn't long till Hitomi and Van were married the ceremony was beautiful full of happiness and joy. Hitomi was crowned queen of Fannala transforming her life forever into her own making not something that was predestined to happen.

**Here it is every one the last chapter to the fic and as I have said there will be a sequel not sure when I'll get it started so be patient and please let me know what you think so I know how to start the sequel and where go with it please and thank you. Oh and I can't forget to thank those that reviewed this fic you are all awesome!!! Well till next time bye now…**


End file.
